O medo da Morte
by Thomas Hackel
Summary: - "Quando a morte conta uma história você deve parar para lê-la." Concurso do halloween na comunidade Sasuke e Sakura 4ever. 2ndPlace. SasukeSakura


**Disclaimer: **os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, do contrário o anime chamaria Sakura.

**Nota¹: **ênfase na narração ao invés da história.

**Nota²: **a história é confusa. Tem gente que não gosta – logo já estou avisando antes. Evitando descontentamentos.

**Nota³: **personagens fora da realidade.

**X**

**Medo da Morte**

**X**

Por favor, confie em mim. Decididamente, eu sei ser animada, sei ser amável. Agradável. Afável. E esses são apenas os As. Só não me peça para ser simpática. Simpatia não tem nada a ver comigo.

_(trecho do livro "A Menina Que Roubava Livros")_

**-**

**-**

_Por meio desta, eu confesso: A Morte não devia contar histórias._

**-**

**-**

Primeiro são as faces. Eu sempre as olho antes. Elas são dificilmente de alegria, mas acho que somente loucos se encontram felizes antes de me conhecer. Os normais mostram olhares incrédulos ou tristes. Deprimidos. Insatisfeitos. As faces mudam da mesma maneira que o céu consegue sair de azul borrifado de nuvens para uma escuridão enevoada.

Gosto de enfatizar os olhares. De todas as partes das faces, os olhares são os que conseguem deixar a maior marca de sinceridade. Mover uma boca para um sorriso falso ou franzir a testa para mostrar protesto é algo bem singular, embora fácil. E de toda a anatomia de uma face o que não se pode mudar são os olhos. Estes são sempre sinceros.

Meu trabalho é meu hobby. Trabalho por diversão e isto pode me dar vários codinomes desnecessários: maligna, perversa, nefanda, detestável, sinistra. Mas estas são apenas falsas suposições, pois o que me encanta não é o trabalho em si. São os olhares, gostosos, saborosos. Eles me encantam por sua simplicidade e por nunca mentirem. Eles sempre nos dizem algo.

O motivo deve ter sido esse. Não sei. Isso nunca me aconteceu, nunca tive problemas em me desligar dos humanos. Mas aquela garota não saiu da minha mente. Nunca. E ela continuaria ali. Não sei se era a inocência de criança ou a malícia indecifrável de seu olhar. O fato é que, aos cinco anos, ela me seduziu. E já faz dez anos que eu a sigo.

Que dirá a Morte? Que, todos os anos, espera o halloween para poder estar perto da menina? Só mesmo no halloween. Oh, vocês não acreditam naqueles ditos horríveis de halloween, não é? Pois o halloween é a época em que eu consigo chegar mais perto dos humanos. Eu consigo senti-los. Foi assim que descobri o meu amor por olhares, quando estive perto o suficiente deles. E, após todos esses anos, só espero uma chance de reencontrá-la.

Que falta de classe a minha. Nem cheguei a apresentá-la a vocês. Foi tudo somente sobre mim. Pois bem, vamos ao que interessa: A garota.

Seu nome caiu perfeitamente bem. Poderia até dizer que foi como uma manta, pois eu não uso luvas. Sei que seus cabelos cor-de-rosa combinam com seu nome: Haruno Sakura. Ter cabelos róseos e nome ligados a cerejeiras, nada grandioso, não é? Mas não é tão simples, ela também tem amplas esmeraldas indecifráveis. E estas mesmas esmeraldas me seduziram.

Ela nunca se mostrou apta para grandes coisas. Uma simples menina. Onde nós menos esperamos é sempre onde mais nos surpreendemos. A simplicidade havia me seduzido. Devia ser algum efeito pós-árcade entrando pelas minhas entranhas. Se eu as tivesse, é claro.

Apresento-lhes três detalhes da vida de Sakura: sua melhor amiga, seu maior sonho e sua inocência.

Um dos únicos sentimentos que eram de fácil reconhecimento em Sakura aparecia quando estava ao lado de sua amiga: Yamanaka Ino. A mesma sucumbia a todos os seus desejos de forma desesperada. Posso afirmar em meus maiores delírios que aquilo podia ser confundido com amor. E este era mesmo amor; de irmãs. Pura comiseração de coletivo.

O cor-de-rosa podia completar os mais diversos afazeres medíocres. Mas nada seria tão perfeitamente maquiavélico se não estivesse com sua comparsa. Sua subalterna – arrisco a dizer. Era essa que mantinha sempre o equilíbrio de Sakura.

Comunicar-me com humanos nunca foi tão difícil. Soltar palavras exasperadas a eles não é o problema. Mas sim as faces. As mesmas que ganham minha admiração conseguem consumir toda a minha sanidade.

Voltar a falar de faces é algo monótono. E esta história não pode cair na monotonia. Além disso, permito-me declarar os últimos detalhes sobre as faces e olhares. Os olhos de Sakura procuravam o de Ino de forma tão bela que podia notar a química. Seus pensamentos passavam de uma a uma com os olhares. Um código? Uma essência, isto sim.

Falar de todas as confidências e olhares que elas trocavam é um trabalho árduo. Longo e árduo. Por isso vou correr logo para a parte enfática. Eu ainda tenho que buscar muitas almas esta noite. É isso que também me encanta no halloween, como os mais sádicos adultos pré-evoluídos saem de casa e vão ao meu encontro. Alguns por livre e espontânea pressão, outros por inocência. Algo que faz com que eu me deleite substancialmente no halloween. Bobos infantis. Idiotas.

Alguns me desejam de forma tão desequilibrada que entristeço.

Pois bem. Perdi-me em devaneios inúteis e desnecessários. Voltar-me-ei a história. Estava confidenciando a vocês as confidências de Sakura. A Morte também faz trocadilhos desagradáveis, lembrem-se. Enfim, a parte enfática de ambas consiste em algo que nos leva ao segundo detalhe da vida de Sakura: seu maior sonho.

Se o que vou lhes contar é um sonho ou objetivo só saberão no final da história. Odeio mistérios, embora esse seja necessário. O sonho de que tanto falo é Uchiha Sasuke. Um garoto de tinha os olhos mais sombrios que eu já encontrei.

Certamente não tenho muita habilidade com os olhos. A medida que só os vejo brancos, e poucos são os que me seduzem como os de Sakura. Nunca tive a oportunidade suficiente de passear por caminhos atrás de olhares malignos. Não que isso seja necessário, acho que nada poderia superar o meu.

Mas os olhos dele quase chegam a encontrar com os meus. Ele tinha olhos negros, fundos. Provavelmente seriam como ônix se os fossem arrancados.

Que diria sobre o seu sonho? Uma noite ardente ou amor eterno? Exagero ou longitude? Não sei. Somente sei que Sakura o amava como ninguém. Queria-o com todas as suas forças. Chorava. Aclamava. Pedia-o em sonhos e devaneios profundos.

E de certa forma todo o seu amor aumentou. Creio que saberão na devida hora.

-

-

_Por meio desta, eu confesso: A história se complica._

-

-

Confesso que a história não se complica por simples detalhes. Mas sim com o aparecimento de um quinto integrante. Essa personagem pode ser considerada a antagonista de Sakura. Antagonista? Acho que não estou empregando o termo exato.

A novata servirá de algo extraordinário. Não devo considerá-la antagonista, pois a mesma não efetua um papel de atrapalhar Sakura. Ela a ajuda. Ela dá motivos para que tenha força suficiente para encarar a verdade e correr atrás de certos desejos.

Apresento-lhes: Uma bruxa. Um infortúnio.

Vou resumir ambos de uma vez só. A bruxa? Chiyo-baa. O infortúnio? O que ela fez.

A bruxa só cruzou o caminho de Sakura para gerar um descontentamento da mesma. Pregou-lhe uma maldição terrível. Qual era o poder dela? Ter um encontro bem desagradável com nada menos do que eu. Conversar comigo. Colocando no melhor do eufemismo. E sabe-se lá o que Sakura teria que fazer parar fugir da maldição?

Quando disse que a nefanda não poderia ser considerada antagonista era esse motivo. Sakura teria que conseguir o amor de Sasuke. E esta conseguiu?

-

-

_Por meio desta, eu confesso: O mistério se acaba._

-

-

Lá estava Sakura. Frente a mim. Eu conseguia presenciar o desgosto em seu olhar. Finalmente... Finalmente eu consegui com que ela me mostrasse um olhar conhecido. No final das contas, ela era como todos.

Primeiro foi a face. Eu a olhei antes. Ela era dificilmente de alegria, mas acho que somente seria se ela estivesse chegado a loucura. Ela tinha um olhar incrédulo ou triste. Deprimido. Insatisfeito. A face mudava como o céu consegue vir de azul borrifado de nuvens para escuridão enevoada.

Engoli em seco. Designei meu olhar para outro ponto diferente de seu olhar. O sorriso. Mudei todas as minhas expectativas para a sua boca. Ela tinha um sorriso. Logo percebi que deveria olhar somente para o sorriso. Esse sim podia mostrar a beleza que Sakura tinha. Não os olhos, tão aclamados. Mas sim o sorriso.

Percebi que o sorriso feliz dela deixaria com que eu fizesse meu trabalho. Permiti-me se iludir com um sentimento falso do que enxergar a tão verdadeira verdade. Corei o suficiente para meu rosto assombroso queimar.

- Doces ou travessuras, Sakura – sussurrei. Ironizando tudo que ali havia acontecido.

Finalmente consegui puxá-la. Puxei, sua alma inocente veio até mim. Corri com ela entre os braços, subindo. Vangloriei-me por ter dado os vocábulos perfeitos. Foi como eu disse: a Morte também faz trocadilhos.

-

-

_Por meio desta, eu confesso: Iludi-me para fazer meu trabalho. Ainda não era hora. Ela ainda não tinha cumprido a sua missão e eu não tinha o direito de atrapalhar._

-

-

_Por meio desta, eu confesso: O amor me assombra._

-

-

_Por meio desta, eu também confesso: A Morte realmente não deve contar histórias._


End file.
